


More Than Acceptable

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John knows the perfect nightcap after that trouble with the cabbie.





	More Than Acceptable

John smiled as they returned to Baker Street. Home. They returned home. He shook his head, following Sherlock up the stairs. To say it had been one hell of a day was an understatement, but he felt alive, hopeful about the future in a way he hadn’t in a very, very long time.

Even if the day had started with meeting about a flat, detoured for a murderous cabby, and ended with some late Chinese food and giggling over the fortune cookies. Maybe Sherlock was mad, maybe he was, but it was certainly the start of something special.

And John knew the perfect capper for the night.

Perhaps Sherlock could read his mind after all, because he turned to face John, pulling his scarf free. John leaned up and kissed him, finding no resistance. Maybe if he was married to his work, he could include John in that.

Sherlock made a tiny sound. John grasped that ridiculous coat and pulled him closer. Sherlock’s hands landed on his shoulders, but he made no move to pull away. 

“Alright?” asked John as he broke the kiss and looked up into Sherlock’s pale eyes.

“Acceptable,” said Sherlock, smile just turning the corners of his mouth.

“Oh yeah? I can be more than just acceptable.” He crowded Sherlock against the wall, kissing him again, hands sliding to Sherlock’s waist. 

Sherlock moaned softly as John’s tongue slipped into his mouth, sliding slightly down the wall to be more level with the shorter man.

John slid his thigh between Sherlock’s, making him roll his hips. One hand went to Sherlock’s hair and he gave a tug. Sherlock slipped a little lower with a groan.

Chuckling, John pulled back again. “Come on, bedroom, before you wind up sitting on the floor.”

Sherlock gave him a defiant look and slid the rest of the way down before shifting to his knees and reaching for John’s belt.

“You want that?” asked John softly, hand still in Sherlock’s hair.

“Obviously,” said Sherlock, getting John’s cock free and pausing to admire the girth.

John gave his own cock a stroke and guided it towards Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock opened his mouth and closed his eyes, bobbing his head slowly on John’s cock.

“God, yeah,” John groaned lightly.

Sherlock moaned around him, making John shiver with pleasure. John watched him, leaning over with his free hand to brace it against the wall. He fucked deeper into Sherlock’s mouth, watching the way his lips stretched around him.

Then Sherlock opened his eyes and looked up at him and it was John’s knees that nearly buckled.

Licking his lips, John pulled his cock free and reached for Sherlock’s hand. “I want you in bed,” he whispered harshly. “I want to put you on your knees and fuck you.”

Sherlock’s eyes were dark and he nodded, pulling John down the short hall to his bedroom. 

They stripped one another quickly, Sherlock grabbing condoms and lube before climbing into the bed, John right after him, kissing his swollen lips. John coated his fingers and began opening Sherlock, rutting against his thigh.

Sherlock’s hands smoothed down the broad planes of John’s back. He answered every kiss with eagerness, hips rolling with need.

“I want you to take me like this,” he gasped as John pulled his fingers free.

“I can do that,” said John, grabbing a condom and pushing Sherlock’s legs up.

Of course the bastard was flexible, folding easily for him and watching John’s face. His eyes slipped closed as John pressed in.

John groaned, finding Sherlock relaxed and open. Sherlock leaned up and kissed him, murmuring encouragement until John started to really thrust.

Tugging Sherlock’s hair, John leaned down and nibbled at Sherlock’s throat. He wanted to worship the man’s lean body, but there would be more time for that. For now, though, he wrapped a hand around Sherlock’s slender cock, driving him through his grip.

Sherlock moaned, clearly getting lost in it. John watched as the calm, cool and collected man fell apart underneath him, begging for more, rocking his hips.

John let go of his cock to cup his cheek. “Sherlock.”

Sherlock opened his eyes, panting as he met John’s gaze.

“I have you.”

“I trust you,” Sherlock whispered, frenetic movements slowing.

John smiled and all but stilled his own thrusts, focusing on stroking Sherlock off. Sherlock’s eyes slammed shut as he came, spilling across his own stomach and chest.

Leaning down, John kissed him gently and started to move again, chasing his own release. Sherlock’s hands went to John’s hips, encouraging him. It didn’t take long under that heated gaze for John to come with a groan.

He slipped out after a minute or so. Sherlock wrapped his long legs around John’s waist to keep him in place, stealing a kiss and running a hand through John’s hair.

“Mmph, I need to clean up,” said John, not particularly wanting to get up either, but knew he’d regret it in the morning if he didn’t.

“You’ll stay?” asked Sherlock, a note of vulnerability in his tone.

“Tonight, tomorrow and as long as you’ll let me,” promised John.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to theartstudentyouhate and lmirandas for the encouragement. And HumsHappily for the title.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
